


Introvert

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV)
Genre: Blow Job, First Kiss, Hand Job, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-03 07:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5282957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash with czech actors in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introvert

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Tiše vstoupil do místnosti, respektive do jejich pokoje, kde dnes nocovali. Vcházel tiše z jednoho prostého důvodu. Nechtěl Igorovy nervy dráždit více, než se to během přestavení již jednomu nejmenovanému milovníkovi fotbalu a trapných situací povedlo. Ale proč nejmenovanému… Kohák Igora jednoduše vytáčel. Všímal si, jak se jeho jinak stoický klidný přítel v jeho přítomnosti necítí dobře, navíc Kohák skutečně nevěděl, kdy přestat.

Neustále do Igora rýpal, stavěl jej do situací či rolí, které mu ani zdaleka příjemné nebyly. Stalo se tradicí, že během vystoupení byl vždy nejnaštvanější Michal, ale ten to měl v povaze. Richard byl vzteklý maximálně v rámci hádací hry, kdežto Igor… U toho výbuch vzteku čekat nelze.

Ondra si znovu živě představil, jak ihned poté, co Jakub vyslovil tu dvojakou, nejasnou a celkově podivnou otázku, na kterou by mu sám odpověděl, že je idiot, jenže Igor je Igor. Bylo to snad poprvé na jevišti, kdy jej slyšel tak vytočeně vyštěknout. Nikdy jej nedokázali natolik vyvést z míry, jako se to Kohákovi podařilo teď. Ani Ondra svými poznámkami, ani Míša svým pedantstvím, možná jej popouzel Richard tím, že sám Igor mu občas neuvěřitelně lezl svou introverzí na nervy.

Jednoduše… nevěděl si moc rady, co by měl nyní dělat. V pokoji bylo světlo, Igor ještě nespal, ale i tak zamknul dveře, zřejmě už stejně nikam nepůjdou. Igor právě vycházel z koupelny, na sobě jen tričko a spodní prádlo, kývnul mu na pozdrav a usadil se v křesle, na tváři se mu ihned objevil nepřítomný výraz. Ne, pořád nebyl ve své kůži.

Ondra se na něj zaraženě od dveří koukal, jeho racionální uvažování stávkovalo. Chtěl Igorovi nějak pomoct, jenže absolutně netušil jak, aby… hnědé oči na něj zaostřily. Trhnul sebou, jako by jej nachytaly při něčem špatném, už už se chystal z toho nějak vykroutit, ale nakonec ani nemusel. Igor si opřel lokty o kolena a složil obličej do dlaní, jeho povzdech Ondra slyšel více než zřetelně.

Nebylo mu dobře z toho, jak Igor dnes vypadal, naplňoval jej soucit, stejně tak starost, náklonost, láska… Měl ho až moc rád, to si uvědomil už dříve, a jak se tak na Igora díval, ten cit v něm pro něj ještě rostl. Občas mu Igor přišel tím svým flegmatizmem nedostižný, že ho nikdo nedokázal urazit, naštvat, ranit, ale dnes byly překročeny hranice jeho možností, bylo toho už příliš.

Potřeboval uklidnit? Povzbudit? Obejmout? Mohl nad tím uvažovat nebo se pro něco rozhodnout, až to bude potřeba… Váhavými kroky se přesunul před svého přítele, nereagujícího na jeho blízkost, sklonil se k němu, aby vzápětí shledal, že si sedl na paty a zespoda jej pozoruje. Možná ta pozice vypadala zoufale, ale on chtěl nějak upoutat Igorovu pozornost, přimět ho, aby jej vnímal.

Pomalu pozvedl dlaň a přejel jí přes tu Igorovu, stále zarývající jeho obličej.

"Igi," oslovil jej jemně, stejně tak jej i pohladil po hřbetu dlaně, pak se vydal výše, pod polštářky prstů ucítil vlhké, čerstvě umyté vlasy a jejich vůně jej v tom momentě udeřila do nosu, byla příjemná natolik, že se musel spokojeně pousmát. Úsměv mu vydržel na tváři i tehdy, když Igorovy oči vykoukly zpoza jeho rukou a zadívaly se do Ondrových.

Mladší muž ztuhnul v pohybu, ale svou dlaň z Igorových vlasů nestáhnul, dál jej nepatrnými pohyby hladil, Igorův výraz jej nijak nezastavil, netvářil se nesouhlasně, dlaně složil před sebe a tiše pozoroval svého přítele, jenž mu klečel u nohou. Potřeboval ho více než kdy jindy, zrovna teď… A on tu byl.

Ondra se obličeje přiblížil k Igorovu, jeho nos se dotknul druhého, mezera mezi rty byla sotva centimetrová, cesta zpět už nebyla. O jeho ústa se otřela ta Igorova, horký dech se ztratil mezi měkkými rty, stejně jako tichý povzdech, jenž se mu vydral z hrdla. Nijak k tomu nesměřovali, nijak na nic netlačili… prostě se to stalo.

Obě Ondrovy ruce byly náhle v šedivějících vlasech svého přítele, Igor jej držel za paže, jeho pevný stisk byl v kontrastu s něžnými pohyby rtů staršího muže, jen jimi vycházel vstříc Ondrovým, vnímal, jak se jeho chladné ruce přesunují z vlasů na krk, přes triko až ke spodnímu prádlu. Vítal to… Za jiných okolností, kdyby mu nebylo vnitřně tak hrozně, by to vypadalo jinak, ale všechno, co teď dokázal vstřebat, byly Ondrovy rty a jeho dlaň na tvrdnoucím rozkroku.

Ondrovi se podařilo Igora dostat do vzpřímené polohy, pak se odvážil prozkoumat alespoň zběžně jeho tělo. Věděl, že dnes není čas ani nálada na nic jiného, prostě jen chtěl Igorovi udělat dobře… Opustil Igorovy rty, jež se okamžitě zkroutily v úsměv, Ondra jej vnímal jako očekávající, což mu srdce rozbušilo ještě rychleji a poslalo více krve do jeho slabin.

Nyní ale záleželo jen na Igorovi, na ničem jiném, pod dlaní cítil, jak penis jeho přítele nabývá na tvrdosti, stiskl jej přes látku spodního prádla, Igor hlasitěji vydechnul, načež více roztáhnul nohy a Ondra se mezi ně bez okolků vecpal. Upřel pohled na erekci pod tmavými boxerkami, přejel po ní dlaní, ale všiml si, že Igorovo triko by mu mohlo překážet.

Chytl je za lem a vytáhl výše, Igor si je automaticky sundal a Ondra vrátil svou pozornost k tvrdosti, jejíž špička se už snažila dostat ven. A tak neváhal, nejprve políbil místo těsně nad krajem boxerek, pak je poodhrnul a umístil rty na žalud, narůžovělý a vlhký, polaskal jej jazykem a shora se k němu snesl sten, jenž jej jen povzbudil v další práci.

Boxerky se tak za chvíli octly o něco níže, než kam původně patřily. Ondrův jazyk nyní přejel po spodní straně erekce, nevýrazná chuť se změnila ve sladkou, když uslyšel další, tentokrát hlasitější Igorův sten, špičkou jazyka se opět zastavil na žaludu a laškovně po něm kmital, do úst se mu dostalo větší množství preejekulátu. Pootevřenými rty cestoval po celé délce, vnímal Igorovu vůni mísící se s vůní mýdla.

Igorovy boky sebou škubly jeho směrem, začal být netrpělivý, a tak jej Ondra konečně vzal do úst. Neměl v plánu se nechat udusit, dolní část penisu si přidržoval rukou, zatímco zbytek mizel mezi rty a znovu, postupně zrychloval tempo, občas práci proložil cucáním špičky, slízáváním toho, co mu Igor už teď nabízel, v druhé dlani si pohrával s jeho varlaty, hladil je, něžně hnětl…

Slyšel, jak se Igor snažil potlačit steny stisknutím zubů, ovšem i tak mu jich několik uniklo. Starší muž zvrátil hlavu nazad, nechtěl být příliš hlasitý, jenže s Ondrovými ústy na svém penisu to šlo jen velmi těžko, dráždil jej, sál, pohrával si s ním, hlavou mu proběhlo, že musel mít nějaké zkušenosti, jinak by jej tak rychle do varu nepřivedl… Pak ale všechny myšlenky zmizely, všechno se utopilo ve slastném uvolnění, když se jeho svaly naposled stáhly a bílá tekutina v několika pramenech opustila jeho tělo.

"Ondro…"

Ondra zaregistroval, že jeho přítel je blízko, znásobil svou snahu a vzápětí se dočkal nadílky, kterou se mu jakž takž povedlo spolykat. Možná by se o to ani nepokoušel, ale když Igor zasténal jeho jméno, přemohl se, a rád.

Upravil Igora a sedl si na podlahu, pozoroval, jak se Igor vzpamatovává, jak si rozpačitě přejíždí dlaní po tváři… Uvědomil si, že vůbec neví, kde měl Igor ruce během… Pohled mu padl na viditelné otisky v potahu křesla. Pousmál se, muselo se mu to vážně líbit. Hnědé oči si poté našly ty jeho, zkoumavě se na něj zadívaly, změna v Igorově obličeji byla patrná, tvářil se mnohem klidněji, více jako Igor. Jeho Igor.

A ten Jeho Igor se svezl z křesla na kolena, než se Ondra nadál tak se nad ním skláněl, rty se dotkl Ondrových a do dlaně uchopil vybouleninu v jeho kalhotách. Ani se nestačil dostat dovnitř, mladší muž byl tak zaskočen a mile překvapen jeho iniciativou, že se udělal takřka okamžitě. Sám to nečekal, jen se zachvěl, vydechl do Igorových úst a orgasmus jej zasáhl naprosto nepřipraveného…

V návalu slasti opustil Igorovy měkké rty, pak si jej jen přitáhl vedle sebe a společně několik minut leželi na zemi, zírajíce na strop. Igor se ještě chvíli dotýkal, jako by konejšivě Ondrova rozkroku, sledoval svou dlaň pohledem, jakmile se dostala výše a vklouzla pod Ondrovo triko, hladil jej po bříšku… Nevěděl proč, ale prostě to dělal, dokud ho Ondra nevzal za ruku a neposadil se.

Díval se na něj tím nejněžnějším způsobem, jaký kdy u někoho spatřil, sám se váhavě pousmál, zahřálo jej u srdce. Už mu vůbec nebylo tak zle jako předtím, naopak… A s Ondrovými rty na svých se cítil úplně nejlépe.


End file.
